Les secrets de Loki (suite)
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Résumé: Quand un loup géant sort des entrailles de New-York, cela déclenche une série de découvertes et redécouvertes qu'aucun des Avengers n'avaient prévus. Mais le plus plus surpris reste encore Loki.
1. Chapitre 11: Fenrir

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Moi, bof-bof. J'ai l'impression que mes histoires n'intéressent que peu de monde, mais c'est peut-être mes idées noires qui obscure mon jugement? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée car je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre lecture avec mes soucis perso'! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 11: Fenrir

À plusieurs années-lumères de la Terre une jeune femme se réveille en sursaut, plaquant automatiquement ses mains sur ses lèvres retenant in-extremis son cri d'effroi.

Tournant la tête vers l'homme qu'elle aime, c'est rassurée qu'elle constate qu'il dort profondément. Sortant du lit en silence puis de la chambre c'est d'une démarche digne d'une petite souris qu'elle se dirige vers le poste de pilotage.

Un rapide coup d'oeil lui apprend que Drax dort comme un bébé, ronflant comme un bienheureux.

Reportant toute son attention sur l'écran elle tape différentes données jusqu'à trouver celle qu'elle cherche.

-Tu es vivant...sourit-t-elle, rassurée.

À la Tour Avengers, Loki vient de se réveiller il y a peine une heure et regarde, curieux, Thor s'entraîner avec Natasha et Vision, l'ex-I.A. de Tony.

Loki a très vite remarqué que comme Jörmungand Vision possède une gemme au front, mais contrairement à celle de son fils cadet elle est de couleur jaune.

R.I.L.E.Y. lui avait raconté les combats contre Ultron, la naissance de Vision, la rencontre des Avengers avec les Jumeaux Barton ex-Maximoff, le 'sacrifice' de Pietro en recevant à la place de Clint un jet de balles jusqu'à l'adoption de Wanda et Pietro par Œil de Faucon peu après l'opération réussie et le réveil de Vif-Argent.

L'Intelligence Artificielle n'oublie pas de raconter la dispute entre Tony et Steve, la séparation des Avengers qui ont mené à une guerre entre les deux clans sans oublier les retrouvailles entre Captain América et le Soldat de l'Hiver un ami d'enfance du premier que Steve avait cru être mort durant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale.

-Dame R.I.L.E.Y. pouvez me dire comment se porte Fenrir, s'il vous plaît?

Flattée par le titre, l'I.A. déclare que l'enfant dort toujours et que Bruce est à ses côtés. Rassuré sur l'état de santé de son fils, Loki en profite pour demander un autre service à l'Intelligence Artificielle.

-Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui a les cheveux pourpres?

-Un instant, Prince Loki.

Ce n'est pas la première fois (et certainement pas la dernière) que Loki entend R.I.L.E.Y. l'appeler de cette façon car Thor lui avait expliqué au petit-déjeuner qu'il est Prince d'Asgard et Roi légitime de Jötunheim. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches l'I.A. reprend la parole:

-Je suis au regret de vous informer, Votre Altesse, que je n'ai trouvé personne ayant naturellement les cheveux de cette couleur.

-Ce n'est rien, merci beaucoup pour vos recherches.

Se levant, Loki quitte la salle d'entraînement. Il souhaite se rendre au chevet de son plus jeune enfant, mais une mèche de cheveux blonds l'arrête dans ses projets. Tournant la tête vers la source tel n'est pas sa surprise en voyant son enfant debout, yeux clos, ses petites mains contre le verre d'une des immenses fenetres.

-Jörmungand est en danger, mère. déclare l'enfant en roulant les 'r'.

Incapable de bouger tellement sa surprise est grande, Loki observe avec minutie son enfant enfin éveillé. Le petit garçon est habillé d'une chemise beaucoup trop grande pour lui qui recouvre son petit corps jusqu'aux chevilles, pieds nus.

Soudain un flash envahit l'esprit de Loki. Il se voit allongé sur un lit de fortune dans une grotte, complètement nu sous la couettes, les jambes fléchies, le visage trempé de sueur, une main serrant avec force sa main gauche. Une voix inconnue lui donnant des ordres dans une langue qu'il ne comprend pas.

Un cri de souffrance. Qui a crié?

-Courage, mon Amour. entend-il une voix qu'il reconnaît comme étant celle de Thor.

D'autres cris suivent le premier jusqu'à ce qu'un autre cri ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Un cri de nouveau-né.

Le souvenir s'efface au moment où un nom franchit ses lèvres après que son lui du souvenir ait reçu son enfant dans ses bras, épuisé, mais au comble du bonheur.

-Fenrir...mon fils.

**Note de l'auteure: A la base, je voulais écrire que Fenrir soit né dans l'une des salle de soins au palais, mais l'idée qu'il soit né avant terme lors d'une mission m'avait l'air intéressante car pour cette mission Loki et Thor étaient accompagné d'un membre du Trio Pallatin! À vous de deviner lequel!**

**PS: Ce même membre ignorait totalement que ses deux Princes étaient amants et allaient être parents puisque Loki avait camouflé son ventre rond d'un sort.**


	2. 12: La Pierre du Pouvoir est à moi

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'excuse pour mon si long silence, mais finalement je vais poster mon 12ème chapitre! Je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur la fin, mais en fin de compte j'ai trouvé la fin qui me plaît...sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 12: La Pierre de la Force est à moi!

Suite au départ de Stephen et de Laura Strange, Jörmungand prend ses enfants dans ses bras, les serrant avec tout l'Amour dont son cœur déborde, heureux d'être de retour chez soi sous le regard attendri de Clint et des Jumeaux. Wanda a expliqué à Pietro ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, l'adolescent est bien content de savoir que Laura n'a jamais fais partie de la vie de Clint et des enfants.

Ses enfants accrochés à son cou comme des bébés Koalas, Jör' se dirige vers le salon après avoir envoyé un court message télépathique à son mari et aux Jumeaux, leur demandant à être seul avec Cooper et Lila.

Amenant Pietro et Wanda à la cuisine, Clint leur apprend qu'ils vont préparer le repas du soir, ce qui fait grimacer Pietro qui est un piètre cordon bleu.

Au salon Jörmungand s'installe confortablement sur le canapé, Cooper et Lila toujours accroché à son cou comme une moule à son rocher.

-Raconte-nous maman...murmure Cooper.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie? termine dans un souffle Lila.

Caressant les cheveux de ses deux enfants, le fils aîné de Thor et Loki leur raconte le pourquoi il a dut les laisser derrière eux et leur père, leur expliquant avec des mots simples qu'Odin aurait apprit tôt ou tard qu'une des aberrations de Loki avait fondé une famille sur Midgard et aurait tout fait pour les éliminer.

-...Odin pense que Hell, Fenrir et moi sommes les éléments qui déclencheront le Ragnarök. poursuit le Dieu-Serpent. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a arraché à notre mère: Sleipnir en l'emprisonnant sous sa forme chevaline, Fenrir sous sa forme lupine, Hell ne peut vivre très longtemps en dehors de son royaume et moi sous ma forme reptilienne condamné à me mordre la queue jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, pas vrai? fronce des sourcils Lila, concentrée.

-En effet, j'ai été sauvé de ce destin par Ægir, Dieu des Mers qui me prit sous son aile, m'apprenant tout ce que je devais savoir entant que mi-Jötunn et mi-Ase. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je rencontre un mortel, que nous tombions amoureux et décidions de fonder une famille après que j'ai révélé à ce même mortel que je pouvais tomber enceinte.

-Et ce mortel c'était papa! sourit Cooper.

-Exact. sourit à son tour le Dieu-Serpent. Je pensais que rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer, mais j'avais tort puisque Ægir est venu me chercher peu après ta naissance, Lila. termine Jörmungand. Vous connaissez la fin, inutile que je la raconte.

Le sourire de Jörmungand s'efface lorsqu'il entend le bruit de corps tombant lourdement à terre. En s'aidant de sa magie il pose ses enfants sur le canapé, mais constate rapidement le sommeil inhabituel de sa progéniture!

Reniflant l'air ambiant, le Dieu-Serpent reconnaît le parfum qui embaume sa maison.

_Un sort d'endormissement! Un Sorcier est entré dans ma maison!_

Quittant le salon à petits pas, Jör' se colle contre le mur, regardant les moindres recoins à la recherche de la personne responsable lorsqu'une ombre attire son attention. Jetant un coup d'œil le Dieu-Serpent écarquille les yeux en voyant les êtres qui se trouve dans la cuisine où dorment à même le sol Clint et les Jumeaux.

Le premier est une hideuse créature squelettique, Jör' devine sans mal que c'est lui le lanceur de sorts.

Si le premier est d'une laideur repoussante, le second est immense pour une peau mauve et est vêtu d'une combinaison bleue et d'une armure jaune. À sa main gauche se trouve un gant où se trouve six creux dont cinq sont vides.

Jörmungand n'a pas le temps de fouiller dans sa mémoire à la recherche des noms des êtres que sa gemme se met à chauffer. Faiblement au début puis de plus en plus fort, le faisant fermer les yeux sous la douleur alors qu'une grimace déforme les traits de son visage.

Se mordant la langue avec force pour s'empêcher de crier, Jörmungand ne comprend pas pourquoi sa gemme le fait souffrir...lorsqu'un détail lui revient en tête: Sa gemme avait réagi de la même façon lorsque Strange était dans les environs!

Perdu tant la douleur est insupportable, Jör' se sent attrapé au niveau de la gorge. Ouvrant difficilement un œil il voit le visage du géant à la peau mauve lui sourire, mais d'un sourire mauvais, l'œil brillant de convoitise.

-Voilà ce qui s'appelle être servi sur un plateau d'argent.

Reconnaissant la voix, Jörmungand pâlit.

-Th...anos...souffle-t-il difficilement.

Tentant de se transformer, Jör' a l'horrible constatation de remarquer qu'il n'y arrive pas!

-La Pierre de la Réalité me permet de t'empêcher de te transformer, petit Dieu. sourit le nommé Thanos.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans toute la maison, vite suivi d'éclaboussures de sang en grandes quantités et d'un rire victorieux.

-La Pierre de Pouvoir est à moi!

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Promis, Strange va vite revenir dans le 13ème chapitre car Jör' aura besoin de soins assez vite, mais Thanos sous le conseil d'Ebony Maw retrounera dans l'espace sans savoir que la Pierre du Temps ne se trouvait pas si loin! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	3. Chapter 13: Soigner Jörmungand

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pour une fois qu'un chapitre me vient rapidement en tête et que je ne rencontre pas de blocage sur ma route, je ne vais pas cracher dessus! Voici le 13ème chapitre attendu par pas mal de monde, je crois! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 13: Soigner Jörmungand

C'est l'odeur de sang titillant ses narines qui réveille Pietro. Réussissant avec difficulté à ouvrir un œil le jeune homme a la vision floue, mais son cerveau reconnaît la nature des éclaboussures qui salissent les murs, le plafond et le sol.

Ouvrant brusquement son autre œil, Pietro n'a pas le temps de grimacer qu'il court, les sens en alerte, vers la source de sang. Source qui se révèle être Jörmungand, à terre, du sang coulant à flot d'une plaie à la tête.

-JÖR'!

Parfaitement éveillé, Pietro s'agenouille près du fils aîné de Thor et Loki, le retournant le plus délicatement afin de le caler dans ses bras, mais si découvrir le visage en sang de Jörmungand fait pâlir Vif-Argent, c'est la source de l'écoulement abondant de sang qui soulève le cœur du jeune Mutant*.

Là où se trouvait la gemme de Jörmungand il ne reste plus rien. Qu'un trou.

_Je dois me dépêcher, Strange ne doit pas être loin!_

Se redressant Pietro se met à courir le plus vite qu'il peut afin de rattraper la voiture de l'ancien chirurgien. Dans sa précipitation et son inquiétude Pietro n'a pas pensé à nettoyer le visage du Dieu-Serpent, mais fort heureusement que le jumeau de Wanda est rapide car en moins de cinq minutes il se tient debout face à la voiture de Strange qui a du écraser avec force la pédale de frein pour ne pas écraser le jeune garçon!

Après être sorti de la voiture dans le but premier d'engueuler comme il se doit l'imprudent personnage Strange remarque tout de suite l'écoulement de sang plus qu'important et l'absence de la gemme sur le front du jeune Dieu.

Il ne faut qu'une micro-seconde à Strange pour faire apparaître un vortex dans lequel il invite Pietro à entrer. Tournant la tête vers Laura il lui ordonne de rentrer où Wong s'occupera d'elle.

Et sans se soucier de l'air indigné de la jeune femme, Strange entre à son tour dans le vortex. Vortex qui ramène Strange et Pietro chez Clint où l'ancien chirurgien et le jeune garçon travaillent main dans la main pour soigner Jörmungand malgré le peu de moyens.

Deux heures plus tard et après bien des efforts Strange et Pietro sont satisfaits de leur travail, regardant le Dieu-Serpent dormir d'un sommeil lourd dans la chambre parentale où ils ont monté Clint alors que les enfants et Wanda dorment dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

C'est ensemble que le Mutant et l'ancien chirurgien nettoient la maison de toute trace de sang ce qui leur prend beaucoup de temps, mais ils ne sont pas dérangés dans leur sombre tâche car tout le monde dort profondément.

Durant leur triste besogne Pietro raconte ce qu'il s'est passé tout en supposant que Thanos ou l'un de ses envoyés est venu sur Terre pour s'emparer de la gemme de Jörmungand.

-Seul Jörmungand saura répondre à la question en espérant qu'il saura surmonter son agression. acquiesce Strange. Je vais devoir vous laisser car quelque chose me dit que Laura ne m'a pas obéit. Je téléphonerais.

Pietro n'a pas le temps de demander plus de détails que l'ancien chirurgien crée un nouveau vortex et s'en va, laissant Pietro seul avec ses interrogations.

-Eh ben, merci! grommelle le jeune homme partagé entre l'irritation et l'ébahissement. Et j'explique comment à Clint et aux autres l'agression de Jör'?

La vibration d'un gsm fait sursauter le jeune homme qui se dirige vers la source. S'allongeant à terre pour attraper le portable sous le canapé – ayant glissé de la poche de Clint – il se redresse avec le téléphone en main pour ensuite appuyer sur le bouton vert. Téléphone qui appartient à Clint.

-Allô?

-Pietro, enfin! s'exclame la voix soulagée de Tony. Ça fait des heures qu'oen tente de joindre Clint! Où est-il?

-Dans sa chambre. répond le jeune homme. Wanda, les enfants et Clint dorment profondément. Quand à Jör'…

Son hésitation est parfaitement audible pour les Avengers et Loki qui s'interrogent, inquiets. S'approchant du milliardaire tout en s'aidant de son odorat sur-développé Fenrir parvient rapidement à la gauche d'Iron-Man, sa petite main s'étant posée sur le genou gauche de l'adulte. Adulte qui tourne la tête vers le petit garçon.

-Ma vision s'est réalisée. déclare-t-il d'une voix claire. Le Titan Fou a obtenu la Pierre de la Force.

Sa déclaration jette un froid parmi les adultes assis à l'intérieur d'un des jets de Tony, Steve et Natasha aux commandes alors que les autres sont assis à l'arrière, Fenrir précédemment assis sur les genoux de sa mère.

Ce sont les jurons de Tony qui brisent l'horrible silence, Steve n'a pas le coeur à corriger son amant car s'il est honnête envers lui-même Captaine America reconnaît qu'il est tout aussi furieux que l'ancien coureur de jupons. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprend que Natasha et Thor sont tout aussi furieux bien que la première garde une visage à première vue inexpressif et que le deuxième se retient pour ne pas invoquer de violent éclairs.

Bruce et Loki sont horrifiés par la nouvelle, mais le premier tente malgré tout de rassurer le Jötunn en larmes.

Bien que plusieurs kilomètre le sépare de ses amis Pietro les informe que Jörmungand va bien, qu'il a été assez rapide pour arrêter Strange et qu'ensemble ils ont pu soigner le Dieu-Serpent.

-Nous serons là dans une heure, attend-nous Pietro. acquiesce Steve. Compris?

-Reçu 5 sur 5 Captain. soupire, soulagé, Pietro.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre d'aujourd'hui? Êtes-vous soulagé(e)s de savoir que Jör' est tiré d'affaires? Que voulez-vous apprendre dans le prochain? Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question sur le pourquoi de la présence de ce mot, c'est fort simple: Pour moi Wanda et Pietro sont des Mutants car je ne crois pas que la Pierre de l'Esprit aurait su donner des pouvoirs à nos jumeaux préférés! Je préfère dire que la Pierre est restée bien en sécurité chez Stark que dans un éventuel coffre-fort du S.H.I.E.L.D!


	4. Chapter 14: Enlévement

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Mini-chapitre que voici, mais je ne savais pas écrire quoi d'autres! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 14: Enlèvement

À Helheim la Reine des lieux n'avait pas raté la souffrance de Jörmungand car si elle est la jumelle de Sleipnir Hel partage un lien très fort avec ses petits frères. Lien que Loki avait spécialement conçu à chacune de ses grossesses afin que ses enfants puissent prendre soin des uns et des autres.

Hel avait couru jusqu'à ses appartements où elle en avait sorti une boule de cristal grâce à laquelle elle a pu été témoin de l'agression de son petit frère. Comme le réveil de Fenrir quelques heures plutôt.

-Thanos attends-toi à recevoir de mes nouvelles! souffle-t-elle de rage.

Le souffle émit par la Reine de Helheim ressemble davantage à un feulement de chat, mais on y distingue parfaitement sa rage.

-Mon père sera ravi d'apprendre cela.

Redressant la tête avec brusquerie Hel voit s'avancer vers elle un des enfants adoptifs de Thanos, Corvus Glaive. Furieuse de l'intrusion du fils de Thanos, Hel se redresse avec toute la grâce qui fait d'elle une Reine. Tout en faisant apparaître son épée.

-Corvus Glaive, j'ignore comment vous êtes parvenu à pénétrer mon royaume, mais sachez que vous n'en sortirez pas vivant!

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Corvus sort son arme, s'élançant vers la jeune Déesse qui esquive sans problème la charge.

Le combat aurait pu être beau, mais il est bien connu que Corvus triche. Deux heures plus tard le fils du Titan Fou réussit à se tenir derrière Hel, l'immobilisant à l'aide d'un de ses bras tandis que l'autre assomme la fille unique de Loki.

Satisfait, Corvus quitte les appartements de Hel, cette dernière jetée négligement sur son épaule, rejoignant l'air de rien le petit vaisseau à bord duquel l'attend Proxima Midnight.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews!**


	5. Chapitre 12 (bis): La Pierre de la Force

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'excuse pour mon si long silence, je vous offre ce petit chapitre-cadeau car je me rends compte que Thanos a eu la Pierre de la Force beaucoup trop facilement...sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 12 (bis): La Pierre de la Force est à moi!

Suite au départ de Stephen et de Laura Strange, Jörmungand prend ses enfants dans ses bras, les serrant avec tout l'Amour dont son cœur déborde, heureux d'être de retour chez soi sous le regard attendri de Clint et des Jumeaux. Wanda a expliqué à Pietro ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, l'adolescent est bien content de savoir que Laura n'a jamais fais partie de la vie de Clint et des enfants.

Ses enfants accrochés à son cou comme des bébés Koalas, Jör' se dirige vers le salon après avoir envoyé un court message télépathique à son mari et aux Jumeaux, leur demandant à être seul avec Cooper et Lila.

Amenant Pietro et Wanda à la cuisine, Clint leur apprend qu'ils vont préparer le repas du soir, ce qui fait grimacer Pietro qui est un piètre cordon bleu.

Au salon Jörmungand s'installe confortablement sur le canapé, Cooper et Lila toujours accroché à son cou comme une moule à son rocher.

-Raconte-nous maman...murmure Cooper.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie? termine dans un souffle Lila.

Caressant les cheveux de ses deux enfants, le fils aîné de Thor et Loki leur raconte le pourquoi il a dut les laisser derrière eux et leur père, leur expliquant avec des mots simples qu'Odin aurait apprit tôt ou tard qu'une des aberrations de Loki avait fondé une famille sur Midgard et aurait tout fait pour les éliminer.

-...Odin pense que Hell, Fenrir et moi sommes les éléments qui déclencheront le Ragnarök. poursuit le Dieu-Serpent. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a arraché à notre mère: Sleipnir en l'emprisonnant sous sa forme chevaline, Fenrir sous sa forme lupine, Hell ne peut vivre très longtemps en dehors de son royaume et moi sous ma forme reptilienne condamné à me mordre la queue jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, pas vrai? fronce des sourcils Lila, concentrée.

-En effet, j'ai été sauvé de ce destin par Ægir, Dieu des Mers qui me prit sous son aile, m'apprenant tout ce que je devais savoir entant que mi-Jötunn et mi-Ase. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je rencontre un mortel, que nous tombions amoureux et décidions de fonder une famille après que j'ai révélé à ce même mortel que je pouvais tomber enceinte.

-Et ce mortel c'était papa! sourit Cooper.

-Exact. sourit à son tour le Dieu-Serpent. Je pensais que rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer, mais j'avais tort puisque Ægir est venu me chercher peu après ta naissance, Lila. termine Jörmungand. Vous connaissez la fin, inutile que je la raconte.

Le sourire de Jörmungand s'efface lorsqu'il entend le bruit de corps tombant lourdement à terre. En s'aidant de sa magie il pose ses enfants sur le canapé, mais constate rapidement le sommeil inhabituel de sa progéniture!

Reniflant l'air ambiant, le Dieu-Serpent reconnaît le parfum qui embaume sa maison.

_Un sort d'endormissement! Un Sorcier est entré dans ma maison!_

Quittant le salon à petits pas, Jör' se colle contre le mur, regardant les moindres recoins à la recherche de la personne responsable lorsqu'une ombre attire son attention. Jetant un coup d'œil le Dieu-Serpent écarquille les yeux en voyant les êtres qui se trouve dans la cuisine où dorment à même le sol Clint et les Jumeaux.

Le premier est une hideuse créature squelettique, Jör' devine sans mal que c'est lui le lanceur de sorts.

Si le premier est d'une laideur repoussante, le second est immense pour une peau mauve et est vêtu d'une combinaison bleue et d'une armure jaune. À sa main gauche se trouve un gant où se trouve six creux dont cinq sont vides.

Jörmungand n'a pas le temps de fouiller dans sa mémoire à la recherche des noms des êtres que sa gemme se met à chauffer. Faiblement au début puis de plus en plus fort, le faisant fermer les yeux sous la douleur alors qu'une grimace déforme les traits de son visage.

Se mordant la langue avec force pour s'empêcher de crier, Jörmungand ne comprend pas pourquoi sa gemme le fait souffrir...lorsqu'un détail lui revient en tête: Sa gemme avait réagi de la même façon lorsque Strange était dans les environs!

Perdu tant la douleur est insupportable, Jör' se sent attrapé au niveau de la gorge. Ouvrant difficilement un œil il voit le visage du géant à la peau mauve lui sourire, mais d'un sourire mauvais, l'œil brillant de convoitise.

-Voilà ce qui s'appelle être servi sur un plateau d'argent.

Reconnaissant la voix, Jörmungand pâlit.

-Th...anos...souffle-t-il difficilement.

Pour toute réponse le Titan Fou accentue son sourire, mais le perd très vite lorsqu'il se sent éjecter avec violence vers l'arrière, détruisant le mur, atterrissant dans le jardin en traçant un profond sillon sous son passage.

En redressant la tête, Thanos a la surprise de voir s'avancer vers lui Jörmungard entouré d'une aura violette, les cheveux redressé sur la tête, le regard brillant tout en sifflant d'un air menaçant. Se relevant, Thanos affiche un sourire intéressé tout en se massant le menton.

Trois heures s'écoulent pendant lesquelles Jörmungand et Thanos s'affrontent sans relâche au début au corps à corps. Le fils aîné de Loki et Thor comprend assez vite que le Titan Fou est insensible au charme de sa forme reptilienne, lorsqu'il s'est transformé, mais au moins arrive-t-il à le blesser soit avec ses crocs soit en l'encerclant dans ses anneaux, mais jamais Ebony Maw n'intervient pour secourir son père, respectant son ordre de ne pas les déranger.

Épuisés, les deux adversaires s'observent. Ayant reprit forme humaine et toujours entouré de son aura violette, Jör' jette à peine un regard sur son torse où il devine un bleu montre à l'emplacement de son foi, bleu suite au coup de poings que Thanos lui donné alors qu'il le retenait captif dans son étreinte une demi-heure auparavant.

Le combat n'a pas été facile pour Jör' car plus d'une fois sa Pierre l'a brûlé lorsqu'il était proche de Thanos, mais se refusant que le Titan puisse profiter d'une quelconque faiblesse de sa part pour s'en prendre à sa famille, le Dieu-Serpent s'est bravement battu. Aussi soudain qu'inattendu Jörmungand tombe à terre, sur le dos, ses jambes et ses bras refusant d'obéir,!

C'est avec horreur qu'il voit Thanos féliciter son fils pour ensuite s'avancer vers lui...

Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans l'air, vite suivi d'éclaboussures de sang en grandes quantités et d'un rire victorieux.

-La Pierre de Pouvoir est à moi!

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon petit cadeau? chapitre? Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**


	6. Chapitre 15: Cachotterie de Captain

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Je suis désolée pour ce si long silence, mais que voulez-vous? Entre toutes mes fictions à écrire il m'arrive de perdre plus d'une fois le Nord! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!**

Chapitre 15: Cachotterie de Captain

Comme promis une heure plus tard les Avengers et Loki atterrissent chez les Barton. Au comble du soulagement, Pietreo fait entrer ses amis à l'intérieur après que Steve et Natasha aient posé l'hélicoptère au sol.

Il ne faut que cinq minutes à l'adolescent pour tout raconter sur ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'il a reprit connaissance.

Au comble de l'inquiétude pour son enfant, Loki court vers l'escalier, Fenrir sur ses talons, mais contrairement à sa mère l'enfant est calme. Dans un autre contexte les adultes n'auraient guère apprécié la tranquillité apparente du petit Dieu métis, mais Thor avait expliqué à ses amis et son amant l'un des pouvoirs de son jeune fils, pouvoir dont Freya avait découvert en lui rendant visites en cachette d'Odin. Le pouvoir de l'enfant? La divination.

À l'étage, Loki ne sait expliquer comment il arrive à se diriger vers la chambre où son enfant dort, mais il s'en moque. La santé de son enfant avant tout. En ouvrant la porte où un serpent et un faucon semblent s'enlacer tendrement s'y trouve, Loki sursaute légèrement en constatant qu'il est doté de la nyctalopie.

_He be! Quelle surprise! _songe-t-il. _Est-ce que tous les Géants des glaces avaient cette même capacité?_

Un gémissement plaintif attire l'attention de Loki vers le lit. s'y dirigeant à petits pas pour ne réveiller personne, l'amant de Thor constate rapidement que le bandage sur le front de Jörmungand se teinte de rouge, un fin filet de sang coule lentement le long du visage du Dieu-Serpent.

* * *

Au salon, les Avengers sont muets d'horreur. Personne n'a su retrouvé l'usage de la parole tellement l'horreur les rend muet. Si certains comme Tony avaient des doutes quand à la possible visite de Thanos, l'état de la maison est une preuve assez grosse pour convaincre que non le jeune Mutant ne ment pas.

-Bordel! jure l'un d'eux.

Tournant la tête vers la source, tous les autres Avengers sont stupéfaits de découvrir que c'est Steve qui vient de jurer. Autant dire que c'est une première d'entendre le légendaire Soldat s'exprimer de la sorte, lui qui tient à cœur de ne jamais prononcer le moindre gros mots. Que ça soit de sa vie en 1945 que celle de maintenant.

Ignorant des regards posés sur lui, Captain se lève d'un bond, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage.

__Si Thanos est encore dans les parages il est impératif de comprendre ce qu'il cherche, mais...si ELLE av____ait raison alors il faudra que je parle à Tony et aux autres de mon secret. Dans le cas contraire, ce secret commence à m'étouffer. Je DOIS leur dire!__

Natasha est la première à prendre la parole pour tenter de ramener Steve parmi eux, sentant que leur Chef et ami est tourmenté par quelque chose.

-Steve? Que se passe-t-il?

Entendre son prénom permet à Steve de s'arrêter de tourner pour tourner la tête vers ses amis et coéquipiers. Pour autant son stress ne s'en est pas allé si Black Widow en juge par la légère lueur de peur qui luit dans le regard bleu de son ami.

-Les amis. J'ai quelque chose de grave à vous annoncer.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? qu'en avez-vous pensé? d'après vous quel est le secret de Steve? Promis, la réponse sera surprenante car moi-même n'arrive pas à croire ce que mon cerveau vient d'imaginer! Autant dire tout de suite que je ne sais pas comment aborder la chose voir si elle sera appréciée...Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


End file.
